


The Stranger

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"The Vow" dir. Michael Sucsy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> I almost cried writing this, I really played myself here

Keiji opened the drawer and stopped moving as he started comprehending what was inside.  
  
Camera tapes. So many of them.  
  
Intrigued, he took one and read the inscription : _Christmas 2018_. His eyes widened and his heartbeat picked up. A small fragment of those lost memories. He hesitated.  
  
From the corner of his eye, a half-hidden inscription in big red letters caught his attention, and he pushed the tape on top. It read : _Keiji & Kōtarō’s Wedding_.  
  
His hand was shaking when he picked up the tape, and, like on autopilot, he inserted it inside the old camera then connected it to the tv. Eyes riveted to the screen, he waited for the image to appear.  
  
He didn’t recognise the place, but he could guess they were in a town hall. He could see himself smiling sweetly at Bokuto, hands intertwined as their mouths moved. He tried to listen to their discussion, but it was like they were talking in a foreign language. However, he couldn’t stop noticing the excitement in their voices and their body language. Everything in their interactions screamed _I love you_.  
  
A woman came to them and the group followed her to a relatively big room. The guests sat down, except the one filming, and the couple faced each other in front of the Government representative. Vows were exchanged, pure declarations of unconditional love that seemed to come straight out of a fairy tail. Then it was the rings, giggles filling the room as Bokuto first took his right hand instead of his left in his haste. They signed the official documents, ceiling the contract.  
  
And finally, they kissed as the small audience cheered.  
  
When they separated, big smiles seemed stuck permanently on their faces as they exited the room, guests running to applaud them and to throw rice on them on their way out. Eventually, the cameraman was the one jogging behind the newlyweds until they got into the car parked outside and it drove out.  
  
The screen went black, and Keiji was came face to face with his tear-stained reflection. He knew that he shouldn’t have watched it. It was a strange sensation to watch yourself do things that you had no memory of. But it wasn’t just that. The man in the tape wasn’t him. He certainly looked like him, sounded like him and shared the same name as him. Yet, at the same time, he was nothing like him. They were just different people. Keiji knew himself. He was twenty, not twenty-six. He was a law student, not a semi successful artist. He lived with his family in a respectable higher middle-class suburb with his two strict yet loving parents and certainly not in a flat in the city. He was also newly single, having just separated with his former boyfriend, and not a husband. And most importantly, he didn’t know any Bokuto Kōtarō. On some level he knew that wasn’t the truth, that it had been his reality some six years ago because that’s what he had been told. But as far as he was concerned, those were his last memories, and as such, this was still his reality.  
  
Professionals had recommended living his life just as he had before his accident, to recover his memories and the hopeful look in the desperate man had tugged at his heartstrings, and swayed him.  
  
It had been a terrible idea. He already felt powerless, inadequate for having lost so many years of his life seemingly without reason. But what left him more hollow was that the desperate, pitiful man was looking past him, at the man on the tape. Every day, the stranger would wake up, hoping to finally be reunited with the man he loved, and every day, he got him instead. It was frustrating, it was unbearable. For the both of them, and watching the video had only cemented his decision to leave. Bokuto would have never prevented him from leaving if he had told him, but Keiji could never have left under his heartbreaking gaze. He was reduced to running to his parents when the man was at work.  
  
He threw a glance at his packed suitcase. He had just been looking for a pen to write his goodbye note. He stood up, and put everything back in order, only then to remember that he had seen some in the kitchen. He took one, went to the sheet of paper he had left on the table and hastily scribbled last words before grabbing his belonging and going out the front door.

  
_Bokuto-san,_

_  
I thank you for your hospitality and I apologise for living in such an unseemly manner, but we both know it’s never going to work. Your husband died the night of the accident.. I’m sorry for your loss.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Akaashi Keiji  
  
P.S : I’ll forward the divorce papers through my lawyer as soon as possible._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
